<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something in the dark by Diana924</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897779">Something in the dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924'>Diana924</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Missing Scene, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prague, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tutto quello era assurdo ma era l’ennesima prova che lui non poteva essere l’erede di Iron Man.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quentin Beck/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something in the dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tutto quello era assurdo ma era l’ennesima prova che lui non poteva essere l’erede di Iron Man.</p><p>Il signor Stark aveva avuto fiducia in lui ma era chiaro che in realtà il suo compito consisteva solamente nel trovare un erede, non nel diventarlo. E quell’erede secondo lui era il signor Beck. Mysterio veniva da un’altra dimensione, li stava aiutando e aveva la tecnologia necessaria, sarebbe stato un erede migliore di lui, poteva sempre tornare a sorvegliare il quartiere, quello si che gli riusciva bene, un tranquillo Spiderman di quartiere.</p><p>Non aveva previsto che sarebbero finiti in quel vicolo, ma quanto erano stretti i vicoli europei?</p><p>L’altro aveva cercato di proteggerlo e ora doveva ringraziarlo, forse non era il momento migliore ma doveva consegnargli la tecnologia del signor Stark. Ned si era impegnato a riportare in albergo MJ quindi lui aveva almeno un’ora per spiegare tutto a Quentin.</p><p>Il corpo dell’altro lo faceva sentire protetto, il modo in cui i loro corpi erano stretti era imbarazzante e …oh no, d’altronde era giovane, aveva gli ormoni a mille e come tuti gli adolescenti si eccitava con nulla. Era strano che si eccitasse per un uomo dato che era sempre stato etero ma la sessualità era fluida, e forse era bisessuale, chissà.</p><p>Il signor Beck non si era accorto di nulla pensò prima di sentire una mano sulla sua guancia e aprì gli occhi. Si ritrovò Quentin Beck che lo guardava con uno sguardo tenero, quasi paterno pensò vergognandosi per il suo stato, per l’altro lui poteva solamente essere un ragazzino e ora … .</p><p>&lt;&lt; Abbiamo avuto tutti diciassette anni &gt;&gt; mormorò Quentin come se quello per lui fosse solamente un fastidio momentaneo, facendolo imporporare ancora di più. &lt;&lt; Io … io di solito non sono così … così &gt;&gt; tentò di dire sperando che l’altro capisse, non era mai stato così imbarazzato in vita sua.</p><p>Il signor Beck si limitò ad un sorriso indulgente prima di far aderire maggiormente i loro corpi, e ora sicuramente lo stava sentendo pensò Peter sempre più imbarazzato.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Se vuoi posso aiutarti, solo se vuoi &gt;&gt; sussurrò Quentin, c’era qualcosa in lui di magnetico e affascinante, Peter se ne stava rendendo conto in quel momento dato che il suo problema non accennava a diminuire, anzi.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Io … io dovrei andare &gt;&gt; disse, pregando che l’altro avesse pietà di lui e lo lasciasse andare. &lt;&lt; Ne sei davvero sicuro? &gt;&gt; replicò Quentin prima di portare una mano al suo cavallo dei pantaloni, non fece altro ma quel contatto fu sufficiente per risvegliare ulteriormente la sua erezione.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Io … mi staranno aspettando in albergo &gt;&gt; tentò di ribattere prima che l’altro cominciasse ad accarezzarlo da sopra i vestiti, movimenti leggeri, appena accennati, come se fosse un caso che la sua mano fosse finita lì. Peter represse un gemito mentre l’altro si ritrovò a ridacchiare, poi insinuò la mano dentro i suoi pantaloni e oltre l’intimo. Nessuno lo aveva mai toccato in quella maniera e gli sembrò di impazzire, non si era mai sentito così bene e così in imbarazzo.</p><p>Quentin continuava a muovere la mano mentre lo teneva premuto tra il proprio corpo e il muro, era … protettivo si ritrovò a pensare. Gli venne spontaneo aggrapparsi alle spalle del più grande mentre Quentin continuava a toccarlo, sempre con più precisione, con gesti sempre più precisi, tutto quello lo avrebbe fatto impazzire pensò Peter Parker per l’ennesima volta. Sentì il piacere montare dentro di lui ma non vi cedete, non ancora almeno, voleva di più, voleva … non sapeva ancora cosa ma non voleva che finisse così.</p><p>Quentin lo guardò per poi alzargli appena il volto e avvicinarlo al suo. Il bacio fu istintivo, tenero e impacciato, non aveva nulla di romantico ma era più una rassicurazione pensò Peter poco prima di ricambiarlo.</p><p>Poi il signor Beck mosse la mano in quella maniera e lui raggiunse l’orgasmo.</p><p>Il signor Beck lo tenne stretto a sé accarezzandogli i capelli come se fosse ancora un bambino mentre gli mormorava parole che non riusciva a sentire. &lt;&lt; Dovresti stare attento quando torni in albergo &gt;&gt; mormorò Quentin prima di aiutarlo a fare qualche passo.</p><p>&lt;&lt; E … per quella cosa? &gt;&gt; domandò lui.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Ci sentiamo domani, abbiamo tutto il tempo per discuterne &gt;&gt; replicò Quentin guardandolo orgoglioso prima che cominciasse ad incamminarsi verso l’albergo sperando che nessuno si accorgesse di lui.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Attese che l’altro si fosse allontanato prima di mettersi a ridere.</p><p>Conquistare la fiducia di quel ragazzino era stato più facile del previsto, gli adolescenti e i loro ormoni. Non aveva previsto che avrebbe dovuto fargli una sega ma non aveva saputo resistere e prima che potesse fermarsi gli veva messo le mani nei pantaloni. Il suo piano stava procedendo per il meglio e quella era solo un’aggiunta; Peter Parker non aveva bisogno di conoscere tutti i dettagli ma questo non voleva dire che non poteva tenerselo accanto, sarebbe stato divertentissimo scoparsi il protetto di Tony Stark.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>